Conventional input devices (e.g., a keyboard, mouse) are used to provide input to various application programs (applications) running (or being executed) on conventional computing systems (e.g., personal computers). Generally speaking, providing input to an application program running on a mobile device (e.g., portable media player, mobile phones) poses a more difficult problem, especially when an “interactive” application (e.g., gaming application) and/or multiple applications are to be supported. Broadly speaking, applications that receive or require input can be characterized as “interactive” applications.
Typically, interactive applications require input in connection with data or content displayed. The data or content displayed can be characterized as a “scene.” In general, data or content (or scene) displayed is manipulated or controlled based on the input when an interactive application is executed. Often, a person (or a human being) provides the input while viewing the data or content (or scene) displayed by the interactive application.
In a “multitasking” (or multiprogramming) computing environment, multiple applications are effectively supported at the same time. Those skilled in the art will readily appreciate that multitasking poses difficult technical challenges, especially when an interactive application is supported on a mobile device. Despite these challenges, interactive and multitasking applications have become increasingly more popular with users of mobile devices.
Accordingly, improved techniques for providing user input to interactive and multitasking applications would be useful.